


Dust in the wind

by LadyAbigail



Series: Tumblr prompts [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Death, Death is a bitch, F/M, Reapers, losing a brother again, major death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:39:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbigail/pseuds/LadyAbigail
Summary: A hunt goes wrong, is this a final battle for one of the Winchesters?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the song "Dust in the Wind" by Kansas as a writing prompt on Tumblr.

All of the reapers loathed the Winchesters. They always escaped the afterlife. You were the only reaper that wanted to deal with them after Dean took out Death with his own sickle and Castiel had taken out Billie. It was hard to keep up with everybody on the list especially since everything had turned a little chaotic after Death had "moved on". but when you got the list for the day one of the names popped out at you: Sam Winchester. You were surprised to see that name. Usually when one of The Winchesters made the list something big was going to go down.

When the time on the list finally came around you found yourself wondering around the area in boredom. You weren't surprised it was an abandoned house in the middle of fucking nowhere. Stuff like this always happened in the middle of fucking nowhere. When you heard the rumble of a car engine you found yourself walking towards the sound. Whatever was going to happen was starting. When you got the front of the house you saw the Winchester boys exiting the shiny black car they came in. That car was a beauty. For a classic car, she looked nearly brand new. Your eyes watched as a blonde woman came out of the back seat of the car. Who was that? It had to be another hunter. Your eyes followed their moves. First they went to the trunk and pulled out weapons then they were discussing something. Their conversation didn't matter to you. You were here to do a job. A job that you hated sometimes. Yes even in the afterlife it was possible to hate your job. It sucked to take the soul of somebody. Most of them had questions.

_"What's next for me?"_

_"Why did this happen?"_

_"What about my loved ones?"_

It was boring hearing the same questions over and over again but this was your job. You always gave the same textbook answer. Everything was a cycle. There was a beginning, a middle, and an end. Usually after you explained that they stopped asking questions then they moved on. You didn't bother to follow the hunters inside. You actually didn't want to see the big battle. It was bad enough you had to see what happened to him. That was another thing that sucked about being a reaper: you had to touch them to finish taking their soul. You were thankful you never got the super big jobs. Plane crashes, explosions all that fun crap. When the gunfire started you knew you better than to stay outside. Before you had a chance to even get to the front door, you hated to just disappear and reappear, you heard the screaming. You knew that scream. That was the scream of somebody in pain. You had heard the scream many times before. It usually happened when somebody found a loved one and they had passed. Even though you hated doing it, you disappeared then reappeared next to Sam and the other hunters. It was times like this you were thankful that the only people who could see you were the souls of the people who were dying.

"Stay with me, Sammy."

You watched as Dean pressed down on the chest of Sam who was trying to speak but he was choking on his own blood. You hated this. It didn't seem fair. After you crouched down, you pressed your hand against his shoulder and he instantly stopped moving.

"No no no no! Sammy!" Dean yelled at the lifeless body of his brother. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

All you could do was watch as Dean tried to talk to his younger brother. It broke your heart. You were glad you didn't see what happened inside the house. It probably would have hurt you more. Why the hell did this even hurt? No job you had ever done had hurt like this. When the hand of the blonde woman went to cover Dean's you knew it was time to leave with Sam.

"So I'm dead, again?" The voice of Sam Winchester spoke up as you turned away from his brother.

"Yep." You made your way out of the room with Sam on your ass. He probably wanted answers.

"So I'm not going to get a speal about the afterlife or any of that?" Sam questioned you as you got to the top of the stairs. He had heard it many times before but he wanted to hear your version

 **"All we are just dust in the wind. You know as well as I do nothing lasts forever."** You shrugged your shoulders at him before you started down the stairs.

"Did you seriously just quote a Kansas song to me?" Sam felt a little annoyed.

"I did. Besides you've died a few times I'm sure you've heard it all already." You turned your head to look at him. "You're dead Sam. What do you want me to say? You're going to a better place? Everything will be good where you're going?"

Sam shrugged his large shoulders as he followed you down the stairs. If he actually stayed dead he hoped his family would be in his heaven. And Jess. It had been 12 years since The Yellow Eyes Demon had taken her but he thought about her often. Once you two got outside, you turned to face the younger Winchester. Even though he was just a spirit he was still tall as hell. You wished he didn't have to go.

"Will you do me one favor before I pass on or whatever the hell I'm supposed to do? Can you make sure Dean doesn't make a deal to bring me back?" Sam asked you. He didn't want his brother to do anything stupid. He didn't want Dean to give up his soul for him. Again. Sam didn't even think to ask you to tell his mother the same thing

"Yeah I think I can do that." There was one good thing about not having a boss. You could break the rules a little bit. After stepping up on your toes to give Sam a kiss you found yourself wishing it would last longer. Once you pulled back Sam had disappeared to where ever he was going. One of the things about being a reaper was that you couldn't go into people's heavens. There was no way to get around that one.

After staring at the empty yard for a minute you made your way back into the house. It was going to be fun explaining this to Dean. He wasn't what some would call a rational thinker when it came to situations like this.


End file.
